


His Sunglasses

by Harukiswife



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection, banana fish angst, shorash, so I decided to post it anyway, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: Admiration from afar. Ash always admired Shorter. He was beautiful. Of course, it sucked rarely seeing his shining brown eyes, but there wasn't much he could do about it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 4





	His Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in December but I saw it in my notes and decided to post it.

Admiration from afar. Ash always admired Shorter. He was beautiful. Of course, it sucked rarely seeing his shining brown eyes, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He'd occasionally steal his sunglasses from his face and run around with them, but he'd barely ever get to see his eyes relaxed.

And when he did... to say it was beautiful was an understatement. He could see himself drowning in his eyes. He could see his future in his eyes.

Shorter was the only thing he could think about. He had considered telling him how he felt, but he never thought it would go well.

There were a couple of close times, but he always chickened out and ended up coming up with some stupid lie. 

But not this time. This time he's going to tell him.

"Sho?" Ash came in from a meeting with the gang. Shorter was on his phone, he didn't look busy. Good.

"Hey, Ash what's up?" Shorter turned around. Despite not being able to see his eyes, Ash could tell how he was looking at him.

"Uh, so I wanna tell you something," he could feel himself become blurry-eyed and feeling heavy. The feeling of needing to get sick overwhelmed him. He shouldn't do it, should he?

"What're you being so serious for? You're acting like you like me or something!" Shorter laughed, Ash didn't.

His face tensed. He stopped laughing and looked at Ash, who was avoiding eye contact. "You don't have a crush on me, right?" No answer.

"I'm gonna hate myself for what I'm gonna say but, I'm sorry. I don't like you like that. I'm kinda working on my mental health right now, and I need to focus on just, me." Shorter looked at him.

Ash couldn't say he didn't expect this. "Sho-"

"I think I should leave."

"Wait!"

He left. What had he done? He had ruined their friendship. Over a stupid fucking crush.


End file.
